Sonic; A Burning passiomn
Sonic: A Burning Passion Who’s Who Sonic the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat Amy Rose Speedy Blue Ladies-Man No-Nonsense Pyrokinetic Total Yandere Case Princess Sally Acorn Silver the Hedgehog Breezie the Hedgehog Sonic’s Ex-Girlfriend Awesome Time Traveler Robotic Double-Agent, File Keeper ' ' A Trip to the Carnival - Act 1 Location: Knothole Carnival, Mobius By: Sonic the Hedgehog ' ' Every year, Knothole has a great carnival. They have everything a blue hedgehog could ever want. Games, rides, and, of course, chili dogs! Me and a bunch of my friends: Amy, Sally, Blaze, and Breezie are planning on riding all the rides together. I already won a bunch of prizes for them. Oddly enough, Blaze didn’t want one. Suddenly, as we were walking, something caught my eye. It was a Snow-Cone vendor. “Hey, Blaze, do you want a snow cone?” I asked. I could tell that Blaze was starting to get annoyed. “No thank you,” she said, glaring at me. “I’m not interested in dyed ice.” Immediately after that, Amy exclaimed, “I’d love a snow cone, Sonic.” Yeah, it’s been like that all night long! Amy’s nice and all, but I swear she gets on my nerves sometimes. I’d never tell her that, though; she’d be devastated. It’s no secret that she has a crush on me, but she knows that Sally and I are dating. “Uh, sure,” I said. I looked over at Sally. Not a word. That’s weird. “Thanks for getting me this cotton candy, Sonic,” said Breezie. Well, now I knew most of them were happy. “C’mon Blaze, you sure?” I asked, despite already knowing the answer. Still worth a shot, though. “No, Sonic!” She was sure getting fired up. “I really don’t want one!” Yeesh. All this over a snow-cone. I guess Blaze is the type who doesn’t like that kind of thing. Oh well. ' ' Overnight at the Hotel - Act 1 Location: Purple Frog Hotel, Mobius By: Blaze the Cat ' ' “Blaze, I got you something,” Sonic said. If he got me a snow cone, I swear I would lose it! I gave him a look that said it all. “Don’t worry. I only brought flowers.” I blushed. Those couldn’t have been meant for me, could they? I mean, he has Sally, unless… “Wait,” I said, coming to a realization. “You don’t usually get flowers for a girl unless they like them… Are you saying…” “That I like you, no,” he said. “That I love you, yes.” “But what about Sally,” I stuttered. “Or Amy?” Sonic looked at me wistfully. “Sally dumped me for that dude, Monkey Khan.” He paused, probably thinking back to all the good times they had. He shrugged his shoulders. “As for Amy... I’ve never her as more than a friend.” Okay, that was really getting uncomfortable. “Sonic,” I replied. “I don’t think I’m meant to… fall in love.” “Why not, Blaze?” “I made a promise to someone I care about, someone I love deeply, that my heart belonged to him.” “Oh. Okay then,” he grumbled. I feel bad that I had to tell him that, but it’s the truth. You see, I made this promise to Silver many years ago. When our world was first torn apart, Silver and I were hiding in a cave, clinging to each other. We were childhood friends and it was no secret he had feelings for me. Silver is more of the sensitive type, whereas I couldn’t care less what people think of me. We watched them burn down my house and kill my brothers and sisters. I watched, trying not to cry. Silver looked at me. He saw the fear in my eyes. “Blaze,” Silver said, looking at me lovingly. “I’m here for you.” I looked back at him, tears rolling down my cheek. “Thanks,” I sniffed. “I just can’t believe they’re all gone. Now I’m all alone.” “No you’re not,” he said, looking at me seriously. “I’ll take care of you.” And since then, it was just the two of us. “Well, this is awkward,” Sonic said, gazing at the flowers. I tightly gripped the flowers by the stems. “Sonic,” I said. “I appreciate the flowers, but I’m just not looking for a boyfriend. It’s not you, it’s me.” Tears start leaking out. “Okay,” he said. “I gotta go.” He runs out, fast. I wonder if he really did have to leave. Probably not. I put on my pajamas and got ready to sleep. I woke up. I realized that I should probably call Silver back. I said I’d give him a call. I glanced over at the hotel room’s phone. My heart started pumping so fast. Suddenly, the phone let out a ring. Heart pounding, sweat dripping, eyes watering, I picked up the phone. “Hello?” I answered. “Blaze speaking.” “Hello there, Blaze,” the caller replied. “I’m just giving you a heads-up to break up with my Sonic or there will be consequences.” “Amy, is that you?” “No.” she paused. “It’s ...uh.. um...Sally.” “Okay, Sally,” I replied, playing along. “I thought you broke up with Sonic.” “Well, I regretted my decision. I want to talk to him.” “Oh. He left.” “Well, goodbye, Blaze. Sleep well.” She laughed maniacally. When I hung up the phone, I sighed heavily. Poor Amy. I kind of feel bad for the poor girl, although she definitely had something wrong with her. Making threats, taking names, all in the name of love. Suddenly, I heard someone knock at the door. I slowly walked towards the door, removing the lock and opening it carefully. “Who is it?” “Hello, room service,” Amy announced. She was pushing a cleaning cart. She stared at me angrily, but she didn’t scare me. “What lovely flowers you have.” The flowers, which had wilted, sat on the table. “Were they given to you by your lover?” She looked at me impatiently. “No. Just a close friend.” I looked at her precariously. “Amy, I know it’s you.” “I’m not Amy.” She points at her name badge. “I’m Ariana, and miss, I’m gonna hafta ask you to leave.” “Okay. See you then.” ' ' Seeking Revenge - Act 1 Location: Purple Frog Hotel, Mobius By: Amy Rose ' ' Clean, clean, clean, smash! That’s how I spent my morning today. Blaze dared to steal Sonic. My Sonic! Oh, she’s gonna get it! Yesterday, I saw her, talking to Sonic. That usually doesn’t bother me; it’s the fact that he gave her flowers! That’s a sign of true love! I will have my revenge on her. Have fun paying for all the sodas I took from the minibar! Oh, and enjoy buying the hotel a new lamp, Blaze! Oh boy, does revenge feel good. After I’ve finished cleaning/destroying Blaze’s room, I returned to the main desk. My boss was waiting for me. “Ariana, I’ve got some great news,” he said, “You’re getting promoted.” “That’s great,” I said, “but, I do have some rather.. er.. unfortunate news. One of our clients, my friend, Blaze, had a bit of a meltdown in her room. Why? Well, I feel as if I should keep it to myself since it’s extremely personal. But, like I was saying, she broke the lamp in her room. She also drank all of the sodas in her minibar. Rather unfortunate, isn’t it?” “Mm-hmm. Well, since it seems like you two are good friends, it’s on the house.” “WHAT!?” I gasped. “Mr. Marcel, I insist. Blaze is the type who will be totally willing to pay the full cost for everything.” “Then, if that’s so,” Mr. Marcel said, ”then I’d like to hear it from her personally. Until then, it’s on me” Oh no! Mr. Marcel, honestly! I was so close to getting her in trouble. “And Ariana, room 91 needs cleaning.” I looked at the list. No way! My Sonic’s room!!! I dashed off with my cart. I harshly banged on the door. “Hello,” I said in a sing-songy voice. “Room service. Ready to clean, clean, clean your room.” “Amy?” he asked. “Is that you?” “I’m not Amy. I’m Ariana with Purple Frog Hotel room service. Look, I’ve never heard of this ‘Amy’ in my life. Is she your girlfriend or something?” I was sitting on pins and needles. “Oh, Amy. No. She’s only a friend. Nothing more.” WHAT!? Noooo! Suddenly, my life flashes before me. All those years chasing after Sonic, useless. “She’s a great one to have around, though. Well, see ya.” He dashed off at his incredibly fast speeds. I took the water sprayer off the cart. I started by cleaning countertops. Stained with dried chili, of course. Then, I sprayed the room with a cleaner that smelled of lemons. Next, I cleaned his bathroom. The things I do for this job. Finally, I cleaned his bed. I cleared everything off of it. Just as I was about to put the sheet on, I started to feel drowsy. I plummeted onto the bed, exhausted. I tried to prevent myself from sleeping, but I couldn’t. My eyes started to close, and suddenly, I was out. Cold. ' ' A Trip to the Carnival - Act 2 Location: Knothole Carnival, Mobius By: Sonic the Hedgehog ' ' While the maid that was not Amy cleaned my room, I went back to the Carnival. I headed over to the ring toss. I was pretty good at that game. When I arrived, I saw Blaze, playing the game with Silver. She was schooling him! While that was hilarious, I was a little sad to see them together. Silver saw me. “Hey, Sonic,” he called. “Wassup?” Blaze glanced over at me. I could tell this was gonna get awkward. “Oh,” she uttered quietly. “Hi, Sonic. Silver and I decided to head to the carnival today.” “Sonic, would you like me to get you a snow cone?” asked Silver. He couldn’t have picked a worse thing to ask me for; after what happened yesterday, snow cones were kinda an awkward topic between me and Blaze. “Uh, no thanks.” I did enjoy snow cones, but I just couldn’t. Not in front of her. Silver seemed totally fine, so she probably didn’t tell him. Yet. Blaze started staring at me. That way. The way that you that your buddy when you’re telling them to chill out. We walked over to the snow cone stand. “One cherry snow cone, please,” Silver said to the dude at the snow cone stand. There was a stack of papers stacked on the table. Silver picked one up and looked at it. “Hey, dude, could I look at it?” I asked. “Sure thing.” It was a contest entry form for a snow cone flavor contest. That sounds cool and all, but it didn’t sound like my kind of thing. I’m not really the type who likes to cook or make food, y’know. “So,” Blaze said. “Are you just going to stand there staring at that paper or actually do something?” “Okay, sheesh.” ' ' Confronting Amy Rose -Act 1 Location: Mobius Purple Frog Hotel By: Blaze the Cat ' ' “Okay, guys,” I said. “I need to make an urgent phone call. If you disturb me at all.” I glared at them. “There will be consequences. You hear that?” “Yes,” Sonic and Silver said in unison. I went to the nearest payphone. I put in 10 Mobius dollars. That should give me about 5 minutes. I dialed my hotel phone. “Hello,” said Amy on the other side. “Blaze speaking.” WHAT!? Is she kidding me!? “What is your business?” “Hi, I’m Amy Rose,” I said, intentionally trying to piss her off. “Oh, I just wanted to ask if you’re done cleaning my room.” “No, ‘Amy.’ Blaze I know it’s you.” “And I know it’s you, Amy. You are a yandere, you hear that!?” “What’s a yandere!?” “Look it up in a dictionary. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I’m coming back to my room with someone special. You’ve better have done your job and you better have stayed out of the minibar. You know I’m the one paying for that, right?” “Ma’am, I can tell you that your room is perfectly clean. I’ve also stayed out of your mini bar.” “Okay, well my time is almost up. Bye.” I hung up. I looked at Sonic and Silver. “Who w-wwas th-that?” Silver asked sheepishly. “Oh, it was Amy. I had to talk to her about..something.” “Blaze, is something going on between you and Amy?” Sonic asked me. “You seemed really miffed.” It was now or never. Tell Sonic the kind of person Amy really was or protect Amy’s “secret,” if you can even call it that. On the one hand, I wanted to tell Sonic the kind of nutcase-ish, yandere-ish kind of person that Amy was. On the other hand, that would be a really awful thing to do, even if I wasn’t particularly fond of Amy. “Yeah, there is.” I took a deep breath. “Look, Sonic, Amy was really jealous that you gave me flowers. From then on, she was plotting to kill me. She became a maid and probably destroyed my room. She’s crazy for you, Sonic, and I mean really crazy. Like mentally, in the head. She’s a yandere. A total nutcase. She’s a total yandere case.” “Uh,” he said, at a loss for words. “Okay. Blaze, look, I just don’t know how to respond to this. I mean, that’s one crazy story.” “It is, Sonic,” I said. “But every word of it was true. I know it’s hard to believe, but you can trust me.” “The maid thing, though. I can so believe that. I mean, the maid who cleaned my room did look an awful lot like Amy.” It felt a little wrong to expose Amy’s deepest, darkest secret, but I kept telling myself that it was okay. Sonic believed me and wanted to help take care of me. It was really sweet. Wait, did I just fall in love with him!? Oh. My. Gosh. “Sorry, Sonic,” I cried. “I need to leave. Now! Goodbye!” I ran off, my cheeks burning as I ran. My heart started pounding. I soon arrived at my hotel door. I unlocked it with the key card and slammed the door. I put the lock in the door and let out a huge sigh. I decided that I needed to sleep to clear my head. I looked at the alarm clock. It was only six-thirty and I hadn’t had dinner, but I didn’t care. I just needed to sleep. So, I opened my door and put the “Do Not Disturb” sign around my doorknob. Then, I turned off the lights and went to bed. ' ' Concern for a Friend - Act 1 Location: Cafѐ Hérisson, Mobius By: Sally Acorn ' ' I feel really bad for Blaze. I mean, all the craziness she went through must have been agonizing. I invited her to lunch today, just for a quick check-in. She said she was coming, but I haven’t seen her yet. I glance at my watch. 11:59. She was supposed to be here at eleven-thirty. Where is she? “Hi,” Blaze said, opening the door. “I sincerely apologize for being late. I was asleep for a while and when I finally got up, it was already ten-fifty.” “Don’t worry about it, Blaze,” I told her. “Yesterday, Sonic told me all about what happened with Amy. I hope you wouldn’t mind talking about it.” “No, of course not.” She paused to think about it. “I know you’ve had problems with Amy before, but I had no idea she was capable of this. To be honest, her behavior is starting to affect the people around here. Just think about poor Cream, for example. I mean, she’s a really small child. Amy’s psychotic behavior could really mess up Cream for life. I’d hate to see that happen, wouldn’t you?” “That’s a good point,” I replied. “Amy needs to talk to someone about this. I just don’t know who yet. I mean, maybe we should talk to someone about this. Like, I don’t know, maybe, Vanilla?” “She seems like the right choice.” So, then, it was decided. Tomorrow, Blaze was going to take a little trip to Vanilla’s place to talk about her Amy problem. There really was no one else she could ask. ' ' Crazy Amy - Act 1 Location: New Mobotropolis Park, Mobius By: Sonic the Hedgehog ' ' Yesterday, Blaze told me how Amy was chasing after me. It involved a bouquet of flowers, maid cosplay and a lot of identity theft. Ames is really mad at Blaze and is trying to kill her. I don’t know, man. All I know is that she’s crazy and Blaze is being tormented for no reason. Anyways, I love Blaze, but I don’t think she’s interested. Unfortunately, the one who is interested is completely nutty. Suddenly, out of nowhere, guess who ran up to me. Amy’s face had a creepy smile on it. “Sonic!” she screamed loudly. “I finally found you. I’ve been looking all over for you.” “Leave me alone, will ya!?” I replied. “I just heard about what you’ve been doing to Blaze.” “Oh, have you!?” she replied angrily. “Blazey was supposed to keep it to HERSELF!” “Geez, now I believe her. Amy, look, I’m not interested. You thought after all you did to Blaze, I’d still like you. Blaze is my friend and that was really uncool of you to do that to her.” She started to sniffle. Tears dripped out of her eyes, falling onto the brick pathway. “Sonic,” she weeped. “I didn’t want you to be with her. Hold me, Sonic. I’m sorry, but I did it for you.” “No,” I replied. “I didn’t want this. I never did.” Amy looked distressed. She tightly grasped onto her Piko Piko Hammer. I was starting to think that this was a bad idea. “Blaze will pay!” She held up a peace sign. “Peace out!” She skipped away, an evil smile on her face. ' ' The Kiss of a Sonic - Act 1 Location: My bedroom By: Amy Rose ' ' Sonic with another girl. It sends shivers down my spine. He is supposed to be mine! I hate Blaze! She’s probably his girlfriend now; They’re probably kissing. I mean, she’s so serious and elegant. Me, I’m just an awkward 12-year-old, struggling to get the heart of a worldwide hero. Hopeless. As Silver would say, “It’s no use!” Speaking of Silver, why couldn’t Blaze have fallen for Silver!? He is meant for her; Sonic is meant for me! Okay, I might